We are in this together
by GreenstoneRie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally take notice of each other, but with their hidden powers, and a titan on their trail, would they still be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on fanfciton and i am writing this with madin456, please review and tell us what we need to improve on! Percy's perspectives are written by madin456 and Annabeth's perspectives are written by me!**

Percy's Perspective~

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I slam my hand on the off button and climb out of bed yawning. Arrg, another day of annoying school. Ever since I slept in once and was late for school, I made a commitment to get up even if it kills me. I can't miss ancient history. It's just so fascinating sometimes. But the other classes bore me and since I have ADHD and dyslexia, it's like getting migraines everyday if I actually try to pay attention, so I don't. (I really don't know if that's true)

"Hi Percy." My mom says as I ran down the stairs.

"Hi mom." I say in my sleepy voice as I took an apple from the basket on the counter.

"Oh, I'm running late, I have to go. Have a fun day at school, love you, bye." She quickly runs and kisses my forehead then runs out the door. I usually don't see her in the morning, so that's why the other time I couldn't get a slap in the head.

I'm still deciding if that was a good thing or not.

When I got to school, I parked my car and began heading to the front of the school.

"Hey Percy." says Meg cheerfully as she walked along side me towards the door. Meg was my friend since grade - but we slowly drifted apart well I slowly drifted because she is now annoying and nasty sometimes.

"Hi Meg." I say, not with too much enthusiasm but enough so she won't start babbling how I need sleep because it's good for the mind and skin.

"So guess what?"

I was yawning with my mouth closed so I couldn't say anything.

"Guess!" Her brown hair bounced as she stomped her foot. Yes a grade 11 stomped her foot like a little girl.

"Why? I don't want to."

"Percy!" She whined loudly. She grabbed my arm and I pull away.

"See you later." I called and walked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with blonde hair looking at me with grey eyes as if she was judging me. When I looked back, she quickly looked elsewhere and began to walk away.

I walked into class exactly when the bell rung. I took a seat at my normal spot at the back near the wall and began leaning my tired head against it. I close my eyes and began drifting away.

I feel tapping on my shoulder. I flutter my eyes open and look back. It's that blonde girl from before. I think she recognized me too.

"Sorry, but class is about to start so please can you stop snoring."

"What, I don't snore."

"Maybe you were about to, but I think you should pay attention."

I rubbed my eyes. "Did you always sit there?"

"No, I got moved by Mr. Brunner.

"Why? Are you being a bad girl?" I joke.

"Hell-o! If I was a bad girl I would have been in the front. Well, closer than I was already sitting but either way, I wouldn't be sitting back here." She looks irritated that I said that.

"Then why are you here?"

"Claresy"

"Oh." I say and I understand everything.

I look around. My best friend Grover isn't here. I frown a little, and then stop quickly and look cool as if nothing happened. Mr. Brunner starts talking but I turn back, this girl is interesting, like no one I've met. They are usually shy of my awesomeness (not like I'm cocky or anything) or flirting but this girl is treating me like any other person, which I find interesting.

"So, what's your name? Wise girl?" I say.

She looks at me from Mr. Brunner with a face that reads "really?"

"That information doesn't need to be shared."

I laugh. "Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"I'll tell you my name."

"Everyone knows your name Percy Jackson."

"Oh," I replied. "I guess you're right." Sometimes, even I forget about being popular. "But could you tell me your name anyway?"

The girl glared and ignored me. What was I doing wrong?

"Please?" I insisted.

This got her really mad. "Will you shut up? We're in the middle of class!"

"Yes, we are in the middle of class." The teacher says, looking directly at the girl.

"So please take a seat, Annabeth." Annabeth. So that's her name.

"Sorry, Brunner," Annabeth says, before sitting back down again. I can tell she's really mad at me because she's gripping the paper in front of her so hard that it's beginning to crumple. I want to say sorry, but that'll just get me in trouble too. So for the rest of the day, I didn't say a single word to her. Maybe she'll forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's perspective ~

Last period bell rings and I sigh. I am one of those people who have many goals and I am one to never give up. But none of them are about touching a spider. It gives me chills thinking about it.

I walk down the hall to my locker but I have to squeeze through people. After giving a good bye hug to my best friend Thalia, I head to the swimming pool. I want to learn how to swim.

It has been my goal for many years now. What if I'm caught in a stream, or I fell in a lake, I need to know how to save myself. But, this has been among the hardest. I just see myself crashing down and gobbling water. Not being able to breathe and die painfully alone.

I shake the thought away and open the door to the change room.

* * *

Lots of people were in the pool, my classmates and people I don't know. But I don't care if they laugh at me or make comments at me at my weakness, I will beat them up if they try.

I stand at the water edge and stare at my reflection. I wait then gulp. One of the main reasons I want to learn is because I almost drowned before, when I was small. My mother and father were having an argument inside the house, voices rising without even knowing. I was outside, only five years old, running around. Without noticing, I slipped near the river side and fell into the water. I don't know what saved me, I don't remember what happened after, but I was laid on the couch soaking wet. My father and was there with worried eyes. I ask where my mom was but all he said was "gone."

I think it's because I possible caused too much trouble for my mom to handle. Always chasing me and my curios mind. So maybe, if I stayed out of trouble, she would come back, and we would be together again. If I learn how to swim, I could never let it happen again.

I dip a toe in the water. Then got ready and jump into the water. The impact knocks the air out of me. I didn't have air, I couldn't breathe. I began to slowly sink.

* * *

I cough up water and cough numerous times. I am alive.

"Annabeth?" A voice asks.

I look up and see the boy from history.

"Percy...What are you doing here?" I slowly get up into a sitting position.

"Swimming. Then I saw a not very smart girl jump into the water."

"I…I was trying to learn how to swim."

He starts to laugh and then doesn't stop

"It's not funny!"

"It very much was."

"But, I read about it, you have to float. The problem was I couldn't, I had no air inside me."

"Why couldn't you just start in the shallow end first?"

"There is no shallow end."

"Not in this pool, this is the ADVANCE pool."

I smack his arm. "But there weren't any others in this school, so-"

"Of course there is." He offers a hand and pulls me up. "Let me show you."

It's seems that Percy was right and I was wrong. I can't believe I just said that!

Yes, it's true that I have mistaken that there was no other swimming pool and nearly died AGAIN.

Percy taught me how to float, for real, and he said that if you know how to float, you will survive. Good to know.

"You want to get ice cream?" Percy says as we walk out of the school.

"Ummm, I don't think I have any money on me. But you can get some."

"I'll pay."

"No no, you don't need to."

"It's ok, for your achievement in learning how to float!" He smiles and I just have to laugh.

* * *

"Alright, it's been a fun evening. Thanks for the ice cream!" I say

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yea." He smiles.

I turn left and continue walking.

"Uh Annabeth?" I hear Percy ask behind me.

I turn, "Yea?"

"Well I usually turn left too so I think my house is in the same direction as yours…"

"Well then…This is awkward…"

He laughs. "No, it's just a good memory."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I walked into my homeroom class and began a small conversation with Annabeth. Since the day before, I felt as if I got to know her more and she's opened up to me a bit.

Our conversation was interrupted when the teacher walked in and told us all to take out seats. He explained there was a new student and on cue, he walked in.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," Mr. Brunner said.

He nodded before he began. "Hi everyone. My name is Luke, nice to meet you."

Satisfied, Mr. Brunner pointed to the open desk beside Annabeth. "You can sit there for now."

Luke walked over and I saw him start what seemed like a much more interesting conversation with Annabeth. My stomach dropped when I saw her smile at something he said.

After class, Mr. Brunner asked me and Annabeth to stay behind and show Luke around the school. We of course nodded and agreed; there was no harm, right?

When we reached that last room of the school, my feet hurt from all the walking. Who knew the school was so big?

"This is the classroom we use for math." Annabeth looked inside the room. "It seems that the teacher's not here right now, so we're not allowed to go-"

With lightning speed, Luke shoved me into the empty room and locked the door, leaving Annabeth on the other side. I fell on the floor as he turned on the lights, staring at me with cold eyes – ones that looked completely opposite from the ones he had before.

There was a smirk on his lips when he said, "Percy, are you prepared?"

"F-for what?" I asked, fear showing in my eyes.

His eyes narrowed in return as he brought up a sword. "To die."

Then, he swung the sword down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's Prov~**

What's happening? What's going on? Why did Luke just shove Percy into the classroom?

I bang on the door, yelling for them to open up. But of course it was no use. Why isn't there a window? I can't see what's going on. I stopped myself. What am I doing? It's none of my business to what goes on in there, I keep telling myself. The image of Luke's face as he shoved Percy keeps flashing in my mind. It was angry and mean like he wanted to beat the crap out of him. Percy could handle himself right?

"Hey loser."

I turn my head and see Meg. She was striding towards me in heels that made my feet hurt just by looking at it.

"What do you want Meg?"

"What are you doing here all by your self? Knowing you I thought you would be in the library or crying at home?"

"You don't know me at all."

"Sure Annabeth, if you want to think that." she chuckles.

"What are you doing here Meg?" I asked annoyed.

"I just happened to be walking down this hall when I saw you-"

"Then why don't you keep walking?" I interrupted.

She purses her lips then whispers in my ear, "I know there is something strange about you and I'm going to find out what it is. I have my theories but when you figure it out yourself, know that's it's too late. I might not be the only one hunting you down." she bumps into my shoulder and continues walking down the hall.

What the hell was she talking about?

Suddenly I heard a crash from the closet. I ran and kicked down the door. I don't care if I get suspended, I can't let someone get hurt. Percy lay down on the floor in pain. Wooden shelves broken in pieces everywhere. But Luke was nowhere to be found.

"Percy! Percy! Are you alright?" I knelt down beside him. He was bleeding badly. "What happened?"

"I..." he winces in pain.

"Never mind. Don't talk. We have to get you to the hospital or something!"

I quickly ran to get some water to clean his wound but when I put it on his skin, something magical happened. "Percy...Percy, look!"

"Huh...?" he says barley keeping his eyes open.

"Look, your skin is healing by it self!" I look at him in the eye. "Percy, what's happening?"

"I...I don't know! What's happening to me!" He says frantically.

"Lets get you home, you need rest." I say helping him up to his feet. He struggles to bring himself out the school door. "Which way?"

He points to the destination then looks at me. "You can leave if you want. You have done a lot for me already, more than anyone has done for me before."

"What are you talking about? I barely did anything!"

"But you stayed, and that is something that nobody really has I have a problem, there's no body I can trust. Well except my mom, but that's a different story. But you stayed, something my father couldn't even do." Percy says looking at the side walk. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ann-"

"Percy wait!" I say grabbing his arm, but quickly dropping it after. "I...usually don't talk to people, but talking to you is different. It's like we understand each other." I close my eyes and pause. I take a deep breath and open them again. "Look Percy, if you ever need something, I'll be there. Well, unless there's a test or its against the law-"

Percy laughs, stopping my sentence. His laugh puts a smile on my face. "Always the good girl."

I punch him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurts! How did you do that?"

"I don't know, natural strength?"

"Sure, Sure. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Percy." I say, turning the opposite direction, trying to replay everything that just happened.

**Thank you for reading! I'm having a hard time writing. Please give me ideas or even review, it will keep me motivated to write more.**

**~GreenstoneRie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note (Madin456): I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter! I got really caught up in school and GreenstoneRie was nice enough not to bother me ^^" Also, I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy's POV

There was something wrong with me.

Do _you_ ever get the feeling that when you're in the shower, the water sinks into your skin and completely heals you? Like, the instant you touch the water, you're all shinning and glimmery again. In the math room, Luke had attempted to stab me... and now, it was as if none of that had happened. No near-death experiences, no scars, nothing.

Yeah, I didn't think you would've ever felt like that.

But let me tell you – it wasn't a bad thing, but it did freak me out. I stepped out of the shower and took a good look at myself in the mirror. Blinking, I moved my arms up and down slowly, testing them. Next, I did the same with my legs and a grin crawled onto my lips.

This was real; all of this was _real._ I could actually heal myself. This deserved a fist pumped into the air.

Quickly, I put on my clothes and left the bathroom. There was a knock on the door then, and I rushed downstairs, knowing that my mom won't be back from work until later.

"Annabeth?" I said as I flung open the door. "What are you doing here? ... How did you know where I lived?"

She waved that aside and allowed herself in the door, before closing it. "Not important. I want you to tell me something..." The girl examined me closely. "How are you all healed already?"

The question took me by surprise and I staggered back a bit. "I uhh... I don't know..."

She seemed half satisfied with my answer and gave a court nod. "Come with me," she said before taking my hand in hers and led me out of the house.

* * *

When we had finally stopped running, the familiar swooshing of water and smell of chlorine greeted us. The checkered floor was wet and the man sitting on the high-chair sent a small wave our way. Confused, I trotted along, just a few steps behind Annabeth.

"What are we doing at the pool?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled, an evil gleam now in her eyes with a smirk on her lips. Oh no. I had a bad feeling about this.

I stood my ground and braced myself. But I never expected what would happen next.

She took a few steps back... and charged at me. Head-first. And pushed me into the water.

A loud splash was heard before I couldn't hear anymore and my head was underwater. I opened my mouth to scream, to tell Annabeth to stop whatever crazy plan this was, but it only caused me to lose more air.

She had a firm grasp on me and continued to push my head into the water. What was she trying to do, drown me?

Eventually, I to breathe. I prayed to the Gods that I couldn't choke; it would be worse to cough underwater because of water. Cautiously, I let a breath in and I was surprised to find that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So, to prevent myself from dying, I started letting more water in my nose. One breath. Two. Now three.

Then, I realized it.

This wasn't a normal thing that everyday kids could do.

But I'm doing it.

I'm breathing _underwater._

About five minutes later, Annabeth released her grip on me and I slowly stood up. Then, moving with lighting speed, I pinned the girl against the wall with my eyes narrowed into a glare. "What was that for?!"

But Annabeth didn't even flinch. She just continued to stare at me, before finally saying, "You were just breathing underwater, weren't you?"

"Yes...?" I answered, still unsure myself.

I heard her draw in a deep breath. "So Mr. Brunner was right..." She muttered to herself before looking at me and speaking louder. "Does the name Camp Half-Blood ring any bells for you?"


End file.
